Dragonchasers
"Dragonchasers" is the tenth episode of The Shield. It was originally broadcast on May 14, 2002. The previously on segment is voiced by Jay Karnes. Synopsis Vic helps Connie quit using crack cold-turkey in her desperate attempt to keep her son, leaving Shane and Lem to investigate a strip-club mugging ring. Meanwhile, Dutch follows his instincts on a serial killer case and Danny is bitten by an HIV-infected perpetrator. Recap helps Connie get ready.]] takes care of Brian while Vic talks to Connie.]] and Shane argue in front of Vic about who's responsible.]] Cast Starring * Michael Chiklis as Detective Vic Mackey * Catherine Dent as Officer Danny Sofer * Walton Goggins as Detective Shane Vendrell * Michael Jace as Officer Julien Lowe * Kenneth Johnson as Detective Curtis Lemansky * Jay Karnes as Detective Dutch Wagenbach * Benito Martinez as Captain David Aceveda * and CCH Pounder as Detective Claudette Wyms Guest starring * Jamie Brown as Connie Riesler * Frank Grillo as Officer Paul Jackson * Michael Kelly as Sean Taylor * Sandra Purpuro as Tereza Varela * Nichole Hiltz as Tulips Co-starring * Cathy Cahlin Ryan as Corrine Mackey * David Rees Snell as Detective Ronnie Gardocki * Camillia Sanes as Aurora Aceveda * Matt Corboy as Officer Ray Carlson * Taryn Carter as Sweetpea * Jazzmun as Frank Gilmore Uncredited * Omar McClinton as Officer Roman Featured Music Note all the music originally appears in FX airing release not applicable for streaming websites,they might change music over time due legal disputes * Zach Tempest - Anthem ** Plays at the beginning of the episode inside of the strip club * Erinn Williams Aka Hunter - I Am King ** Surrounding sound when Dutch talks to Shawn in his car mechanic garage * Mogwai - Helicon 1 ** Connie recovers from her recent intoxication, escapes from Ronnie's watch * Hedder - Pull You Into Me ** Dutch sitting into his car at the end of the episode Episode Title Notes * International airdates: ** Germany: October 6, 2004 ** France: July 26, 2007 * This episode had the highest ratings for Season 1. * Brian, the son of Connie Riesler, is played by the son of the creator of the show, Shawn Ryan, and Cathy Cahlin Ryan. * After seeing Shane Vendrell having sex with Tulips through the surveillance cameras in one of the interrogation rooms, Vic Mackey calls him Ron Jeremy (a porn actor) and makes a reference to The Spice Network, a cable channel featuring porn. * The calendar in Sean Taylor's shop establishes the year as 2002. * Shane Vendrell mocks Lem because he's "nailing Chiquita Banana" in reference to Tigre Orozco whom Lem met in the previous episode, "Throwaway". Chiquita Banana was the mascot of Chiquita Brands International, a distributor of bananas in the US. Quotes * David Aceveda: When we moved into the old church, one of the officers nicknamed the place "The Barn." The name stuck. * Tereza Varela: It's ironic, taking over a church. God moved out. The cops moved in. * David Aceveda: God's still here. We just sublet. * Vic Mackey: Bottom line, who's the ringleader? * Shane Vendrell: Him! * Curtis Lemansky: Her! * Vic Mackey: This has gotta be the easiest case we've had all year. Are you telling me I have to get involved? * Shane & Lem: No. * Vic Mackey: Then get to the bottom of it, or just nail both of 'em for kicking Shane's ass. * Shane Vendrell: I didn't get my ass kicked. I got sucker-punched. * Vic Mackey: Right. Sorry. * David Aceveda: Who is that woman? What are you telling her? * Vic Mackey: Me? She's the one looking for dirt. * David Aceveda: So she goes where it's dirty? * Vic Mackey: You and I don't like each other. That's not a new headline. * David Aceveda: No, it's not. * Vic Mackey: One thing you know, if I come after you, it'll be straight on. This one'll cut your hands off and then sweetly smile as she asks you to clap louder. * Shane Vendrell: I'm saying that with their testimony, two years is the best I can get for you. * Tulips: I'm sorry. How much time are you getting for sexual misconduct? * Shane Vendrell: Pardon me? * Tulips: I got a yammy full of Georgia joy juice, darling, enough DNA to have you writing parking tickets in Pacoima. So, am I walking out of here or do we need to call your supervisor? External Links * "Dragonchasers" on the Internet Movie Database 110 Category:Season 1